


I'm on the edge of glory

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If you were to ask Quinn, she'd say that Rachel was her first. The first person that had kissed her insecurities away. The first person that had loved her no matter what... And the person who had given her her first, and probably the best, orgasm.





	I'm on the edge of glory

They didn’t know for how long they had been kissing, and it didn’t really matter to them anyway. All Rachel knew was that Quinn’s lips felt way too good on her own whereas the only things that Quinn was aware of were Rachel’s passionate and dedicated kisses. 

Soon enough, Quinn was being pushed down softly against Rachel’s mattress as Rachel herself sat down on top of her girlfriend, trying to kiss her as much and as long as possible. Quinn’s hands were quick to follow their way to Rachel’s hips, and then to her fine arse, and the response she got when she placed them below the sinfully short skirt Rachel was wearing was a playful bite to her lower lip.

“Someone’s eager,” Quinn almost sang softly between kisses, her eyes snapping wide open when Rachel’s lips weren’t on hers anymore, but trailing down the corner of her mouth towards her jaw.

“Mhmm…” Rachel hummed to express her agreement, her lips leaving wet kisses on Quinn’s hot flesh. Truth be told, Rachel was surprised. She had heard from Finn and Sam how Quinn wouldn’t let them reach second base. much less to third, and Puck was the only one that had gone beyond because he had gotten Quinn drunk, so she was expecting that Quinn would cut her off and make her pray with her but it didn’t happen, so good for her. 

Rachel wasn’t complaining though, and the little happy sounds she did as she licked Quinn’s neck for a brief moment before biting the skin carefully were the proof of how much she was enjoying the moment. As for Quinn, all she had to do was to squeeze Rachel’s butt to indicate that she was loving it, and press a little tighter so that Rachel would bit harder. 

The brunette separated from Quinn’s neck and sat straight for a moment, admiring the wonders of her job. Quinn’s cheeks were flushing red, her lips swollen, her pupils a bit blown because of the extasis, and her hair was a bit disheveled. Needless to say, her jaw and neck were red as well, and Rachel could only smile in excitement because she knew, oh how she knew, that Quinn would hide the hickeys no matter what the day after.

Her hands roamed around Quinn’s torso for some seconds before she started unbuttoning the dark blue flannel that she was wearing, which probably was Santana’s since Quinn had spent the morning with her and Brittany, slowly and as seductively as possible.

It was then that Quinn moved her hands away from Rachel’s ass and placed them over her arms. 

“I do not think… That we should go further,” Quinn said shakily, a hint of arousal behind her usually calm and sweet voice. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Rachel asked, concern dripping from her voice, as she looked at Quinn’s sneaky eyes. It was no mystery that her girlfriend was insecure, especially after everything that she had gone through in the last three years, but she wasn’t expecting her insecurities to flourish when seconds ago she was knocked over by pleasure.

“No, of course not. In fact, you were amazing but… What if you don’t like my body as it currently is?” Quinn asked back, her eyes escaping from Rachel’s as if she had just told her her most embarrassing secret. 

“Oh baby,” Rachel muttered as she shook her head vehemently. “That is not going to happen,” She added after some seconds, her hands cupping Quinn’s cheeks sweetly.

“How are you so sure about that?” Quinn questioned shyly. Deep inside, she hated how she was sounding, but she couldn’t help herself, not when she knew that her body wasn’t the most beautiful or attractive anymore.

“Because I love you, as a whole. I love your laugh, your voice, the way you dance, the way you think, how you bit your lower lip when you’re focussing too much on something… I love everything about you, Quinn. I’ve told you so many times that you’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen, and I still mean it,” Rachel stated with confidence. Her eyes were soft and her lips had curved into a sweet smile. 

Quinn looked at her again, and remained quiet for some seconds until she sighed. 

“Let me see you, Quinn… Let me prove how much I love you, want you, need you, desire you… Let me love you,” Rachel begged softly, smiling wider at the blush that covered Quinn’s cheeks and ears. She wanted to do things right, it was what Quinn deserved after all. 

“Okay,” Quinn whispered when her face was beginning to return to its pale color once again.

Rachel chuckled for a couple of seconds before leaning in and capturing Quinn’s lips once more, though this time softer and more gently than before. They kissed like that for what seemed to be an eternity but actually was a minute or two before the kiss starting intensifying. Quinn’s mouth opened and Rachel didn’t waste any time to slide her tongue inside and to start teasing Quinn by making their tongues dance in a slow and wet motion. 

A thin trail of saliva was the only thing that connected their mouths once they separated slightly, both of them way too overwhelmed and too in the moment to say anything about how mind blowing that kiss had been. Panting, Rachel smirked and proceeded to unbutton the shirt with both of her hands, quickly as if the need was unbearable. 

She had to remind herself to not gape at Quinn’s chest, covered by a lacy black bra, because it’d be a mix of rude, a turn off and very teenage boy like. But she just couldn’t help herself, so her jaw fell slightly to the floor when she saw the pale and smooth skin, which was covered by various furious pink scars. 

“I know, I’m—” Quinn began to say, but she was immediately interrupted by Rachel.

“Gorgeous,” Rachel mumbled as the fingertips of her right hand wandered around Quinn’s flat stomach. It had been two years since her pregnancy, but Rachel still remembered how hot she thought that Quinn was back in Sophomore year. 

Quinn swallowed, but didn’t say more because Rachel was back at work, and kissing up and down all of her scars. Quinn was beautiful, gorgeous, outstanding and so, so, so pretty, and Rachel was going to make her feel like that no matter what. 

The blonde whimpered slightly whenever Rachel kissed a scar that hadn’t been kissed before, but she kind of liked it nonetheless. The car accident had left her scarred, physically and emotionally, and what rachel was doing was just enough to put her heart back into pieces once again.

“Your skin is so soft, so smooth…” Rachel whispered as one of her hands slid underneath the right cup of Quinn’s bra. “And yet your nipple here is so hard…” Rachel purred, this time against Quinn’s left ear, as she rubbed her thumb slightly against the hard nipple.

Before Quinn could even have the chance to say something, she felt how Rachel’s other hand found its way towards her back, not that it was a hard task though, not when she had arched her back at the feeling of her nipple being teased, and slowly undid the lace that was holding her bra into place. Rachel smirked, because she knew that it had been Santana who had told her to wear the outfit Quinn was wearing for the date, and maybe Santana was insufferable at times, but she was a wise girl when it came to stuff like that.

“Rachel, don’t tease,” Quinn begged, not realizing the irony of her words until Rachel pointed out seconds later.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, it’s all about the pleasing and not about the teasing tonight…” Rachel replied in a hushed yet seductive whisper.

And seconds later, the bra was off, and Rachel swore that she was seeing two of the seven wonders of the world, three if you counted Quinn as a whole. 

“Goodness gracious…” Rachel mumbled, taking her sweet time to admire her girlfriend’s half naked figure. Her breasts had stretch marks from the pregnancy but they were just perfect, and Rachel bet they could fit in her hands without many difficulties, she felt lucky to have big hands for once, and they looked so smooth. Oh and those nipples, so hard, so inviting… Rachel’s mouth was drooling and aching to lick and suck them. 

There was no doubt about it, Quinn was beautiful, be it in the beauty canons or not. 

“Oh Quinn, could you be even more prettier?” Rachel asked before darting her tongue out and licking slowly the left nipple as her hand worked on the other one. She actually knew how she could, but she wouldn’t voice those blasphemies until Quinn was confident enough. 

Quinn moaned softly and her back arched a bit more, her hands holding the bed sheets somewhat tightly as she tried to cross her legs to help the burning feeling that she had down there. 

It wasn’t until Rachel bit her nipple that she didn’t allow herself to scream in pure arousal, her eyes rolling to the back of her head and her breath coming in shorter and quicker quantities.

Rachel smiled and kissed the nipple goodbye, at least temporarily, because she knew that she had already teased enough. Quinn seemed to be ready for what was coming next, and the prior scream was enough proof, so she got up a bit and walked backwards on her knees until her ass was over Quinn’s knees. 

“Can I take your pants off?” Rachel asked, and damn, that wasn’t the most romantic or sexiest thing to say, but she really needed to take them off.

“Please.”

And with that said, Rachel unbuttoned the sinfully black and tight jeans and pushed them down alongside with Quinn’s underwear. She didn’t even have to finish taking them off because Quinn was wiggling and pushing them away. Rachel was taken aback by the beauty of those long and pale legs. They didn’t have any scars, which was good, at least for Quinn’s self-steam, but she felt the need to kiss them up and down as well, though she limited herself to kiss from her belly to her thighs, kissing the stretch marks that she found on her way.

“I want to try something before the finale…” Rachel said as innocently as possible, once her mouth was away from Quinn’s legs, before she brought her thumb to Quinn’s swollen clit, action that made Quinn buck her hips. There was no doubt, Quinn was very ready and waiting for it, but Rachel wanted to tease a little bit further.

“What are you— Ah!” Quinn moaned loudly when Rachel drew with her thumb the letter ‘A’. 

“Relax, let me take care of you,” Rachel whispered, and as if she had said some sort of magic words, Quinn spread her legs further, giving her room to do whatever she pleased. 

Slowly but with a new and burning courage, Rachel moved her middle finger downwards until it was over Quinn’s entrance, her thumb drawing letters ‘B’ and ‘C’ and she did so.

By that time, Quinn was already a moaning and panting mess, her eyelids shut though her eyes were still rolled. 

“You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen, Quinn…” Rachel breathed out as she introduced the finger slowly. Quinn’s interior was hot and tight, which gave away how close she was from her orgasm, yet very,  _ very _ , wet. “And you’re so brave too…” She whispered, starting to move her finger in and out.

“Oh God, oh God, oh God…” Quinn moaned. It didn’t help that Rachel was taking her sweet time, and pressing hard, to draw the letters. ‘Q’ was the one that took the longest to make, and was the most detailed as well.

“Say my name, Quinn,” Rachel requested as she slipped another finger inside. 

“Rachel,” Quinn moaned, her hips rocking up and down, following Rachel’s pace. “Oh God,  **_Rachel._ ** ”

And with that, Quinn came on Rachel’s digits so hard that she felt she could pass out by the intense feeling. It had been her first orgasm and oh how delightful it had been.

Rachel was still moving her fingers inside Quinn, helping her to ride her orgasm and begin to relax. There was a pleased smile on her face when Quinn finally opened her eyes, hazel eyes almost covered by black, dilated pupils. 

“That was… Amazing,” Quinn said between pants. Just when she was about to suggest returning the favour, the main door of the house opened and closed loudly, and soon two male voices were heard in what seemed to be a heated discussion about whether or not Rachel should be allowed to go to New York all by herself.

“Thank you,” Rachel replied sweetly before leaning in and kissing Quinn once more. “I meant everything I said…”

“I noticed it… You’re a very bad liar and you sounded so honest…” Quinn teased with a sly smirk. 

“Go take a shower before my fathers come in and see you. At least I’m not naked so I can play the part,” Rachel said as she wiggled her eyebrows, totally trying to ignore the burning feeling between her legs.

“Next time we should go to my house. Mom’s never there,” Quinn suggested as she got up and walked towards Rachel’s closet to take some of the first clothes she’d find. “I’d be able to work on you too…” She purred before getting inside the bathroom. 

Truth be told, she did feel beautiful. And sexy.

“I can’t wait for that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if this is bad or... Not satisfactory enough, this isn't what I tend to write so I don't know whether this is good or not. Hope you enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
